A different Naruto
by Ganta
Summary: Just felt like writing a story where Naruto looks more like his mom and acts more like his dad.


**A Different Naruto- chapter 1**

A young boy rest in the woods after an afternoon of training. He notices the sun beginning to set and looks off into a nearby brush with a friendly smile on his face.

"I've noticed you watching me" says the boy followed by the sound of a soft thump.

A young girl opens her eyes with a foggy memory. She looks around her to see the boy of her admiration starring back at her. She soon recalls the days events and blushes profusely. She jumps to her feet and takes a deep bow.

"I-im so s-sorry for bothering you. V-very sorry." with that she runs off leaving the boy slightly confused.

"She's an odd one, really shy…" he takes a look at the last sliver of daylight and makes his way out of the woods.

"Evening Teuchi, I'll take a beef ramen"

"Coming right up Naruto"

"Hey Naruto, how's the academy going?"

"Hey Ayame, I think I may have a friend"

"well that's great"

"And my teacher hates me"

"That's not so good. I mean are you sure?"

"I can feel him glaring at me Ayame"

"Maybe you're just mistaken, and if he does hate you, why?"

"Well I don't do my work sometimes but so do a bunch of other kids"

"Here's your ramen Naruto"

"Thanks Teuchi" Naruto took a minute to eat, paid his bill and was back to his conversation.

"Naruto that's just disgusting" Naruto gave a noodle toothed smile in response leaving Ayame with a sickened look on her face.

"Well enough about me, how have you been Ayame?"

"Just working on recipes and hanging with friends"

"Uhm, you know the fair that's coming up?"

"yeah"

"Well…it's sure gonna be fun! And I better go. See you guys later!" with those words Naruto got up from his seat and walked calmly towards his house under the moonlight.

"Arrg! Why can't I just ask her? She's too old for me. But I like her and she likes me…or am I just like a kid brother!…arrg! This is difficult and I need to stop talking to myself" Naruto proceeded to shut up and made his way to his apartment.

Upon walking into his home to see a mess, Naruto began cleaning. Training scrolls and clothes were all over the place and Naruto ultimately stopped halfway done to prepare for bed. He observed his reflection in the mirror. He was in need of a haircut with his bangs reaching past his eyes and hair to his shoulders. He frowned at the red hair that covered his head. Pondered dyeing it but didn't want to waste the money. He turned away and took his shower.

Naruto Awoke with the sound of his alarm and got ready for the day. In a jiff he was out the door and on his way to learn how to be a ninja. Naruto looked at his fellow villagers and slightly frowned. He didn't know why they ignored him, but he was determined to change it. With an inner pep talk from himself Naruto put on a slight smile and soon arrived at the Academy.

Naruto spots the girl from the other night and walks towards her. The girl ponders running away but builds up her confidence and approaches Naruto as he approaches her. They meet and the girl twiddles with her fingers as Naruto shows off a big smile.

"Hello. We never properly introduced ourselves, so I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"H-hinata Hyuuga"

"Nice to meet you Hinata, we're in the same class huh?"

"Y-yes"

"How about a spar after school?" Hinata didn't reply to the question causing Naruto to worry.

"I just figured that's why you were watching me train and I-"

"Y-yes"

"H-huh, I mean cool we can head there right after class" with those words Naruto remembered something.

"Oh crap, we're late!" Naruto rushed to class pulling a blushing Hinata along with him.

"Late!" the teacher yelled at them before they could even get into the door.

"Clean the erasers after school"

"Yes sensei"

"Y-yes s-sensei"

Naruto and Hinata quickly went to their seats and listened to the lesson.

In detention the two new friends were feeling both unnecessarily punished and eager to get to their spar.

"Alright, you two can go and I hope to see no more lateness"

As Naruto walked away once again he felt his teacher glaring at him.

"whats your deal?" questioned Naruto under his breath out of frustration.

"You say something Naruto?"

"Nothing, sensei" Hanata looked at Naruto questioningly but the boy said nothing.

Once at Naruto's preferred training location the new friends put down their bags and got into a fighting stance. Naruto frowned and stood up strait.

"What's with that look on your face?"

"P-pardon?" Hinata stood up strait as well.

"you look like a scared puppy" Hinata looked confused.

"Were about to fight and you're the opposite of intimidating"

"Oh, w-what do I d-do?"

"Just try showing no emotion"

"Y-yes" Hinata returned to her fighting stance followed shortly by Naruto.

"Alright here are the rules. No direct weapon attack and first one to land three hits is the winner" Hinata nodded her understanding and the spar began.

Naruto made the first move with a punch to Hinata's head that was easily dodged and countered with a light knee to Naruto's stomach. Naruto acknowledged Hinata's clear superiority in taijutsu along with her gently nature.

"One point for you" announced Naruto as he made some room between himself and his opponent.

"I'll have to be smart if I want to win. No more direct attacks. I have to find a weakness to play off of" Naruto mumbled all of this to himself as Hinata patiently waited for him to attack.

Naruto waited a bit more before charging in ready to punch. Hinata prepared to dodge but was surprised to see Naruto come to a stop and kick up some dirt. As the dust settled Hinata could no longer see Naruto. She turned around foreseeing an attack from behind but still couldn't see Naruto. Hinata then looked towards the woods with suspicion. Then she felt a pebble bounce off her forehead. She rubbed the spot and looked up towards the trees to see Naruto Jump to the ground with a smile on his face.

"It's one to one now but if you're going to fall for that stuff I see a win in my future"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's cockiness and decided to really give it her all. With the formation of the necessary hand signs Hinata performed her family technique.

"Byakugan!" the veins surrounding Hinata's eyes became strikingly visible shocking Naruto, yet said boy soon smiled.

"I wonder what that does"


End file.
